Temptation
by Rebekah Original'BarbieKlaus
Summary: Lexi Branson decided to travel to New Orleans never expecting to run into Elijah Mikaelson. Putting herself in danger, there was no way she could leave. It had been years since she had seen him. She could feel the attraction between them. She knew he felt the same way yet was holding back. Could she break down those walls he has put up? Would he let himself love her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Fate

I do not own anything Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I would gladly like feedback. Please don't hesitate to leave me comments.

Elijah's Point Of View

The Original swiftly swung his shirt off his dresser shaking it out before he stuck his arms through the sleeves of his shirt before buttoning it up. He tugged on his suit jacket after putting it on and buttoning it up halfway before walking over to the mirror. He looked over picking up a comb that had been sitting took the comb raking the comb through his hair making it stand to a point. He looked into the mirror for a brief moment before turning away. He heard something off to the side or well the gate opening downstairs. A low sigh left his lips. He was thinking it was either Hayley who in any case he hasn't seen in the past couple of days had left it open or his brother finally left the compound. He heard the slight movement of his brother in the other room. He knew that his brother was still grieving in his own ways over the loss of Hope (by this he's meaning they had to give Hope away to his sister Rebekah who is currently out of town, safe for the time being.) The Eldest Mikaelson brother thought he should give her a visit soon. He wanted to make sure her and Hope were safe. Elijah needed them to be safe. He had to check on them at least once with the whole war going on. He didn't know what was going to end up happening.

A low sigh left The Original's lips. He slowly made his way to his bedroom door, pulling on the knob twisting it before pushing open the door. The Original headed over to the staircase. He noticed someone outside. It looked like a human trying to get into the compound, but the gate had been locked for some time now. Elijah quickly took off in a blur faster than any normal vampire. After all he was an Original. The Original family held a name the oldest yet most powerful family on the earth. They're told as bedtime stories yet most spread the word of an Original throughout the world as the very first vampires to ever roam this earth. (Besides the first immortals Silas and Amara.)

The Original stopped at the exit that he's been using to leave the compound every now and then when he had to see Marcel or make a meeting with one of the humans in town. The Original stopped outside the front of the building. He noticed a young woman possibly a teenager who held a book in her hand. "May I help you?" the Original asked the human. To his question, the human looked over to the male who was very well dressed. He was wearing a jacket, dress shoes, dress pants along with a shirt and tie. He seemed to hold a clean look as his brown chops of hair made anyone have the urge to rake their fingers through it. "No...I...Just...isn't this the Mikaelson's home?" Her timid voice asked the elder man. "Indeed...But the Mikaelson's are out at the moment." He tells the young girl who held a sad look on her face before nodding her head. "I'll take my lead...Good-Day mister." She slowly turned to walk away. Elijah let out a long breath. He could have figured out what she wanted, but on the other hand The Original wasn't in the mood to pry for information.

He slowly turned away and began to make his way towards Rousseau's the bar that Cami worked at. Rousseau's was one of the first places that he visited when first returned to the city. Upon reaching the bar, he pushed open the front door only to be greeted by the smell of alcohol and a few other smells that he didn't wish to know about. Making his way over to the bar, he took one of the many free seats before waving over to the bartender. "A bourbon." The Original's voice rang out. He noticed a new bartender serving tonight. He was slightly curious as to where the blonde Cami was since his brother took a liking to her. However he also knew that his brother had feelings for Miss Forbes awhile back, so he wasn't too sure who his brother liked rommantically. Smiling softly at the bartender with a 'thank you' nod, he took the glass of bourbon before bringing it to his lips taking a sip as the rush of alcohol passed his system. He took another drink of the bourbon before holding the glass in his hand. His brown hues looked around the bar. He noticed a few faces that he had met in the past but he wasn't interested in speaking to them at the moment. He brought the glass back up to his lips once again as he took another sip deep in thought about how he and his brother would take back this city 'so that they can call it home once more'.

Lexi's Point of View

Lexi had arrived in New Orleans. She had grown tired of living in Georgia. Small towns bored her to death. She longed for the life of the big cities with all the people, noise and action. It had been a long time since she had been back to Mystic Falls. She knew that her best friend Stefan was doing well. It was time she went to find her own happiness. However there was only one person who could ever make her happy...Elijah Mikaelson. He was the one who could make her smile. He was the one when she had been with him had made her happy and feel safe. She never confided about this to anyone not even her best friend Stefan. She knew that Stefan had hung around his brother Klaus and she was afraid that he would try to talk her out of anything rommantic with the oldest Mikaelson.

She hadn't been the same since he had come into her life. She had wanted more than just friendship. But it appeared as if Elijah was holding back. She could feel that he felt the same way as she did. She had a feeling that he had been heartbroken so badly that he didn't want to put his heart out there. Vampires felt emotions intensely and deeply. There was so many things that she had wanted to say to him. She was following her heart and not her head. Logic was thrown out the window. If she only knew that New Orlean was not safe. She brought some of her belongings along and got a hotel room in one of the best hotels near the French Quarter since the city was new to her. She had been informed of certain places in the city to avoid. In just her short time of being in New Orleans she had heard talk about the Mikaelsons. Could Elijah actually be here in the same city as she was? The thought of possibly running into him again made her smile.

After getting freshened up and picking out an appropriate outfit she took some time with her hair making it straight. As much as she liked being reminded of how Elijah loved her hair in curls it was also painful for her. This way it took her mind off the past for a little while. Satisfied with her appearance she decided that she would go out for the evening maybe to a local bar. She had been given material upon check in and was told about Rousseau's. Apparently it was one of the popular places in town. It was a nice evening out so she decided to walk the short distance to the bar from her hotel. It took her no time to reach Rousseau's. She paused outside the front door for just a moment. She smiled and pushed a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear as she pushed open the front door before walking in.

She glanced around as she noticed an unoccupied seat up at the bar. Immediately she could smell the scent of alcohol in the air along with others. She took a seat at the bar. Before she could even wave over the bartender to take her drink order the bartender walked over to her asking her what she'd like to drink. "A bourbon please." She used to drink bourbon all the time back in Mystic Falls. She could go head to head with Damon and there were times where they would see who could out drink the other. Stefan would always end up watching and rooting for either his brother or his best friend. The bartender set her drink down at the bar. "Thank you" she said before picking it up and taking a sip letting the alcohol burn as it slid down her throat. She just so happened to glance at the gentleman next to her. He was wearing a suit, jacket and tie. It couldn't be. After all this time. She couldn't help but looked surprised yet she managed a soft smile. "Elijah..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Reunited

I apologize if this Chapter is a little on the shorter side.

Elijah's Point Of View

The Original watched her for a short moment her olive complexion, along with her straight blonde hair, and her cute little outfit she wore to the bar. A light smirk tugged at the ends of his lips as he took another sip of his bourbon noticing that he had come to the end of his drink. "Bartender another." His slender tone called out as he placed the empty glass on the counter. He watched as the bartender poured his glass back up to the rim. He nodded his head to the person before bringing the glass up to his lips taking another sip. Vampires could get drunk so to say but if they drank for long enough one is bound to end up drunk in some unknown place. Some say a drunk vampire can be the most dangerous thing on this earth.

Elijah heard a soft voice over to his side. He looked over to the woman who had called him by name. "Lexia." He whispered her name in a soft tone. The Original hasn't seen her in some time."It's been awhile..." The Original states before pursuing his soft lips. He wasn't sure what to say to the woman. It's been so long since he's last seen her. "How have you been Lexia? Last I heard you made yoruself a home in Georgia." He wasn't too sure but from what he was told they said she was there. He just realized that his comment had made it look like he had been keeping tabs on her after all this time.

He opened his mouth for a moment before shutting it. He brought his bourbon up to his lips taking another sip. Elijah's eyes trailed over to the blonde at the bar. He wasn't in the mood to speak with someone but her he could let it pass...Just this once right? The Original couldn't have a decent conversation without it turning into a fight but the fact of the matter was that war was ripping the edge of the city with his mother Esther and his father Mikael coming back to life. This was something that his siblings and himself were still trying to figure out. He had heard rumors about their return and ever since then he's been on edge.

Lexi's Point Of View

Lexi couldn't help but smile and as much as she tried not to she couldn't help but look into his brown eyes. She blushed as she noticed him checking out her outfit. She always seemed to dress for where she was going. She had made sure her blonde hair was straight even though she sometimes wore it curly on rare occasion. Hearing her own name coming from the lips of an Original made her blush a little was a gentlemen and it had been ages since she had last spoken with him. She had wondered how he was doing. Did he think of her? She had on more than one occasion thought about him. What he was doing. Who he was possibly with. She was almost positive that he could hear her heart pounding.

She watched as he finished his drink and had asked the bartender for another. She couldn't help but wonder if it was his first drink. How did he know she had been in Georgia of all places? After all he was a Mikaelson so he had probably found out from someone. She had tried to keep her whereabouts a secret. "Yes I had been living in Georgia until recently. Georgia is nice and all however I couldn't stand to be unhappy and alone anymore. I figured that New Orleans would be a different change."

As she began to talk to Elijah it appeared as if he was on edge or something might be bothering him. She always had that way with people. After all she was Stefan's best friend and she had learned to recognize a vampire's mood. She didn't find it creepy that he knew she had lived in Georgia. In fact she found it touching almost comforting. She continued to sip at her drink while sitting next to Elijah at the bar. She was concerned for the Original. She just wanted to help him. "Are you all right Elijah?" She said as she placed her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Past

Elijah's Point Of View

Elijah knew her from the moment his eyes set upon the blonde angel that she was someone he had turned personal. Three hundred or so years ago he met Alexia Branson one night as he was passing through towns. This woman had caught his interest. One night he was in the local pub where he heard something moving along outside. He had heard a cry for help or some groans making him grow curious as to what was happening outside. Taking his leave he went out back to find a few men over the woman who he had seen the prior day. Being the person that he was he saved her. However he had to turn her. It wasn't something he normally would do.

Ever since that night he felt like it was his job to watch pver and look out for her. The more time he spent with her though he felt something towards her. But never the less did he act upon what he felt. Hence him being who he was, an Original with a dark yet dangerous past. It was something he never wanted for the woman. He wanted her to live a full and happy life. Last time he remembered seeing her she had that very curly blonde hair. However tonight it was super straight. There was no trace of any curls. He happened to notice the small blush upon her cheeks.

Nodding his head softly to her reply, "Well...That's a valid reason...I do hope you find what you are looking for." He speaks to her in a soft tone. He wasn't in the best of moods but at the same time he was happy to see the vampire. He looked away when she asked him if he was all right. No he wasn't but he was coping. "I'm all right Lexia...But a lot has happened over the past few months." He tells her. He pursed his lips feeling her hand upon his arm."So...what has the famous Lexia Branson been up to?" The Original asked wanting the topic to switch off of himself.

Lexi's Point Of View

Lexi's mind wondered back to that time. She had met Elijah a few days prior to that awful nightmare of a night behind the pub. She had been out numbered by some powerful strong men. She tried to fight them off but they kept hurting her. Somehow her cries and calling out for help were heard. Elijah had come to her rescue when no one else did. He had no choice but to turn her in order to save her life. That was over 300 long years ago. He would do anything to protect her, to make her happy. She had been drawn to him. They had a connection. It couldn't be just because he was her maker. It was definitely more than that. All she wanted was for him to be happy. They were a lot alike. Both of the wanting the other to be happy. Their time apart all she could do was think about him. The harder she tried not to the more he was on her mind.

She had written to him. No one knew not even Stefan. It was her secret and it made her feel a little bit better. She hoped that someday she could give him the letters she had written since she had no known address to send them or she would have. She smiled back up at him her hazel eyes looking into his brown ones. She blushed as he tucked a piece of stray straight blonde hair behind her ear. She had straightened it but when they had been together she had curly blonde hair that fell in ringlets down her shoulders. In all the time she had known Elijah he never acted upon his feelings for her. He was a gentleman but she felt it was more than that.

Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and she felt that if he let himself become vulnerable that he would end up hurt. She could never hurt him. She'd rather die than to hurt him. She knew that he had a darkness inside him. Everyone did. She was the one person who could keep his demon inside at bay. She watched as he looked away from her for a moment as if he was scanning the bar for trouble. She felt a sense of relief wash over her when he said that he was ok. "You know Elijah you can tell me anything. I'm glad that you are ok." She had a feeling something was wrong though. She knew he was protecting her like he always did. She just wanted to help him dangerous or not but she wouldn't push. She noticed he changed the subject bringing it back once more to her. "I've been staying out of trouble." She let out a giggle and blushed. "However as nice as Georgia is there was just something missing. It was almost as if a piece of myself was gone. You know I haven't been the same since we last were together." It was the honest truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Truth

Elijah's Point Of View

Elijah Mikaelson has been around for around a thousand years. There have been some who have caught his attention over the years but very few have ever stayed in his thoughts throughout the centuries. First being Tatia the original doppleganger. The next was Katerina Petrova. The third and final one was Lexia. She had captured his attention but he was still off about the love topic so he never went for it. Another reason why he left but also because of his father. Mikael was hot on his brother's trail and he had to protect his family. So he left but with the small part of himself that held feelings for her. He had left a note behind that he was leaving because he couldn't say goodbye in for a moment he didn't need to be thinking of all this now. Should he?

No...Yes?

Ever since his eyes lay upon hers, the past they shared together came straight to mind. He never regretted meeting her that night nor has he ever forgotten about the woman. But he wasn't right for her. Was he? An Original who had the hardest time with this kind of thing. Cutting off his thought he took another sip of his bourbon letting the rest of the contents slide down his throat. "Bartender...Another one." He placed the glass onto the counter letting the male pour him another glass before bringing it to his lips taking a small sip before his brown hues looked back to the beautiful blonde sitting over to the right. He found her straight hair suiting for her but he also remembered how she would go out of her way to give herself that curly look.

"Change your hair style up, I see." He comments as a sly grin moved to his lips. "Is it?" He asked her before looking down to his drink. "I have to say it is good seeing an old face." He says to her. He was more than overjoyed to see her again but at the same time a danger lingered over throughout the entire city. He remembered how close they were but things had changed more so over the past nine months. He's closed himself off more now than ever before. His eyes moved to the hand that was upon his was her's Lexia's. He silently gave her a thank you in his mind. However the look he gave her could prove he was thankful for how much she cared for how he felt. Raising an eyebrow at her when she said, 'I've been staying out of trouble.' "You sure about that?" He asked in a teasing tone. There it was that giggle of hers. Something the Original hasn't heard in a very long time. "You do get bored of small towns easily, don't you?" He asked before nodding his head softly. "Well...I'm happy to see you again Lexia...Truly I am."

Lexi's Point Of View

Lexi knew that he held feelings for her even way back. It was obvious but he never acted upon it. She never regretting being turned. In fact she had embraced it and was happy that her life had been saved by Elijah. He had rescued her. Even when they were apart he had left such an impact on her that she had never been the same. She recalls that day that he had left. The day her whole world turned upside down. She had found a note left for her. Reading it with tears in her eyes as she cried. Cried because he was gone. She knew he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to her. She was not one for personal goodbyes. He told her that his father was on his and his brother's trail and he had to go. He didn't want his father finding her for he couldn't keep his promise to protect her and he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her. He wanted her to be happy and safe.

She carried that note with her. Whenever she felt lonely and missed him she would take it out and read it hoping that it would make her feel better but it made her miss him even more so. They shared a connection. They shared more than that. She had feelings for him. She had a feeling there was more to his leaving than just his father. You see love is a vampire's greatest weakness. A vampire feels emotions deeper than any other creature. Could the reason being for him not wanting to act on his feelings towards her was because he had been hurt by someone and afraid to be hurt again?

She watched him as he blinked as if he remembered their past that they shared. She had been so happy back then. Ever since he left it was if a piece of herself was missing. As if she hadn't been living. He completed her. He was right for her. They were so alike. It was as if they were made for one another. He wasn't just her maker. She could see he was struggling with something. He has feelings for her. She can see that. Just who hurt him so badly. That was what she wanted to know. She wanted him happy but he obviously wasn't. He was right for her. If only he could see that. If only he could believe it.

She could only watch as he finished his second drink and asking for another. Just why was he drinking so much? This wasn't like Elijah. Something was definitely bothering him. She waited as he laid his brown eyes upon her once more. She knew that he liked her hair curly. Tonight however she wore it straight. She vowed to curl her hair just for him. "Yes I have Elijah but I do know how much you like my curly hair." She smiled and noticed him looking down at his drink for a brief moment. "I must say the feeling is mutual. I have missed you so much Elijah." Her hazel eyes looking into his brown ones. She could see an inner turmoil of sorts. Like he was fighting his inner demons. She'd help him. She was there.

She had no idea of the danger that lingered in the city. It didn't scare her. As long as he was there nothing else mattered. He's changed as if he has put up walls. Walls that were not there once but are obviously now. She assumes to protect himself. He's shut himself off from those he cares about. She's determined to break down those walls. She will see the old Elijah that she grew to love. Couldn't he feel it? Couldn't he feel the pull, the attraction between them? She smiled as he looked down at his arm and her hand placed upon it in a comforting gesture. It was the least she could do. Her hazel eyes watching him as he said thank you to her in his mind. There was more to her gesture than just one of comfort. She found him for a reason.

She finished her drink and placed her empty glass upon the bar. Before she could call to the bartender he came over refilling her drink for her. She let out another giggle. "Well for the most part I have. I know shocking to say the least. However I did have Stefan's approval of what I did to his brother Damon's favorite black leather jacket." He knows she grows tired of small towns. "Yes I do Elijah. Small towns aren't my thing but if you were in a small town I think I could make an exception." She smiled showing her dimples as she blushed taking another sip of her new drink. "I'm more than happy to see you again Elijah. I will have to give you those letters I wrote since they were meant for you. I'm not about to go anywhere. I can tell you are. It's all I ever wanted for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Feelings

Elijah's Point Of View

Over the course of his life he had tried over and over again to start somewhere with his family to find themselves a home again. But each and every time that was to happen the past would slowly come to find them once more tearing into the small happiness they had built for themselves. At times it would be their own happiness that would be their downfall. Elijah has been trying to bring his brother Niklaus back from the pit he has fallen into. Being the noble brother that he was, he has been trying to fix the bond that has been shattered between the family ever since it's been broken. The fact was he had been trying to fix something that can't be fixed. But there was something...'Hope'. That small baby, that beautiful piece of Hope was all that the Original's and Hayley have been holding onto for all those months. Planning, thinking, planning over and over again. The pieces almost fixed and taped back together until a wrecking ball came in shattering everything into smaller pieces. Everything he had tried to fix just gone. The Original had been trying to figure out how to bring his brother back from the deep end as his thoughts drifted to the blonde 'Caroline'. She's the only one he knew that brought a different side out in his brother. He had heard she was in New Orleans. He didn't know why. Honestly he thought she cared more for that wolf Tyler than his brother, but anyone could see the attraction the two had shared and most likely still do.

Elijah's eyes drifted back to Lexia. Her beautiful olive skin complexion shined from the lights that glistened upon her from overhead above the bar. Her dark hazel hues were such a beautiful rare color to the Original. It was a rare sight to see. "Such beauty." He whispers in a low tone. Elijah's eyes moved to her straight dirty blonde hair. "It was cute how you spent hours just trying to follow along with the hair trend at the time...But it suited you." He says to her as a small grin moved to his lips. His eyes looked down at his drink. Hearing that she missed him as well he felt a small piece of happiness run throughout his body. He looked back over to her. The clean shaved face of his looked smoother than ever. She was such a beautiful creature a devil with an angel's face, but she was such a beautiful creature that he was lucy enough to every lay eyes on her.

Elijah felt slightly more relaxed with her comforting gesture. She was such a kind soul. She seemed like such a unique being. Even with being an Original as himself he didn't feel worthy to know her. She was perfect in his eyes. Truly perfect. He listened to her speak about messing around with Damon's jacket. He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before his eyes darkened slightly as he remembered hearing something that furried the Original. No one ever knew about the two or the history the two shared. "Damon"... The Original muttered. Damon Salvatore had killed her. He looked over to her. His eyes slightly widened before he held his normal look once more. Damon Salvatore killed her. The woman he's been trying his hardest to keep safe and make sure she was happy in life. But how was she here now? In front of him? Alive...well undead but she was here. Maybe some witch brought her back. Or someone powerful enough to do so, but who ever that was he would thank. The Original never got to see her face one last time. His eyes softened looking at her. He did care for her even after all this time.

Nodding his head softly he listened to her words. Her voice was like a sweet sounds of an angel. He noticed that blush of hers. A small smirk tugged at his lips knowing only he himself could make the famous Alexia Branson blush along with those giggles of hers and beautiful smile. He would be greedy enough to want more. Just one selfish act. She made him crave something. A something he hasn't craved for in so long but he didn't dare to think of those words...Just not yet. "Letters?" He asked her before a rare smile moved to his lips. "Maybe I could read them one day? I would be honored if you would let me." He says to her before he moved her hand from his arm bringing it up to his lips. Placing a small kiss upon the back of it, his brown hues drifted up to her. "Such soft, delicate skin." He whispers as a wolfish grin moved to his lips. The Original was more than happy to have the blonde vampire back in his life and this time he wasn't sure if he could let her go again.

Lexi's Point Of View

She smiled as her hazel eyes looked into his brown ones once again. Try as she might she couldn't look away for very long. It was more than a connection that they shared. They both had feelings for one another that were coming to the surface once again after being apart for so very long. She loved everything about him. He was her everything. Her whole reason for being, for living. She couldn't be without him. It nearly killed her the first time. He always complimented her. She loved that about him. She blushed. "Why thank you Elijah. You look very handsome tonight." It was true. She missed him wearing his suits and ties. The way he whispered sent shivers down her spine and ignited something deep within her. Her heart was beating rapidly. She took a quick sip of her drink. When they had been together he would talk a little bit about his family. Mainly his siblings. He always wanted to make everyone happy. She couldn't imagine the burden he carried being the one to keep his siblings happy and making a home when they had to start all over again.

It was the nights when she was lonely. When all she wanted was to be held in his arms. She missed him making her feel safe, making her feel happy and protected. She smiled back at him blushing. Only he could make her blush with his compliments. She was always one to try to fit in with the latest fads and styles. "Thank you Elijah. I always liked to see your reaction." She noticed that his eyes looked down at his drink. However a grin was on his face. She loved to see him grin. She smiled when he looked back up at her. He was clean shaven. She had noticed. Her hazel eyes gazing into his brown ones. The way he was looking at her made her want to do more than just talk. Not here not now. Her heart was pounding. Only Elijah could make her feel this way. She could tell he felt more relaxed with her. She knew that once they started to talk that he would. She was the honored one to have him back in her life .

How she had missed everything. Every little thing. It was as if time stood still and it was just the two of them in the bar. She had heard him murmur the word "Damon". He seemed upset and angry at first but then suddenly seemed to relax again realizing that she was sitting here next to him. "You probably heard that Damon killed me but I'm obviously not dead. I was brought back. The thought of never seeing your face again Elijah." No she didn't want to dwell on the sadness. "I know all you wanted was for me to be happy and safe. But I am perfectly fine now. You don't have to worry." She could tell how much he did care for her more than he has led her to believe up until now.

She had never told anyone not even her best friend Stefan about them. No one knew the history they shared. She watched as he nodded his head as he listened to her talk. She noticed him begin to smile at her reaction. "Only you could make me blush." She admitted it. There was a lot of things she wanted to admit to him. It was as if he wanted to say something but was holding back. She wanted to say it. Those little words. She knew the timing wasn't right. She told herself be patient Lexi. Slow remember. "Yes letters Elijah. Of course you can. I want you to be able to read them. I wrote them with the intent of sending them to you. I have them kept safe because I was hoping that one day I would get the chance to give them to you." She wrote him nearly every day. It helped her feel closer to him. Before she could even blink he took her hand and brought it up to his mouth placing a kiss upon it. A total gentlemen but at the same time the expression on his face gave off something much different. She blushed at his comment about her skin. "Thank you Elijah." She was left speechless. There was no way she would let him go. He was back in her life. They had been reunited and this time she was determined not to let him go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Wanting To Be Alone With Her

I must apologize if this Chapter is a bit on the shorter side.

Elijah's Point Of View

The Original was something, a powerful being having spent years upon years on this earth. Has he ever found it? Peace? Love? Something that he could fight for. He would fight his last breath for 'Hope' both for the child and the spark of hope in this world. Elijah's head turned towards the blonde as a smile moved across his lips. She was amazing. She's been through so much yet she did all this without himself in her life. He didn't know if it would be smart of her to stay. Because even he knew deep down if she did stay that he couldn't let her leave or let her go. Leaving the first time was hard enough. There would be no leaving a second time.

"Yes...My brother's or sister never knew why I was so upset one night.I had to go and leave town before I tore the Salvatore in half..." He tells her. He was slightly ashamed but at the same time he wasn't. The Original hasn't felt so angered by something in so long like that before. Hearing about her death, he had failed at his job of protecting her. Hearing what she said next, he let out a long breath before the Original turned to look over to her. His brown hues looking into her dark hazel ones.

She was truly beautiful. A grin moving across his lips as he listened to what she said next. "Only I? You sure? I bet there is at least one other that could make you blush." He teased her. The Original was loosening up around her and he didn't mind it. "Well maybe one day soon you'll show them to me." He says once more. He was slightly curious as to what she could have possibly written to him. Maybe if he'd kept in contact. Maybe...No. He made a choice that night and he's sticking to it. But seeing her, he regretted not keeping in contact with her.

She was flawless and beautiful. Her attitude could always brighten someone up more so himself. His brown hues looked up to her dark hazel ones. He quickly pulled out a fifty leaving it on the counter. Extending out his arm to her. "Care to leave this bar...To join me on a walk around the city?" He suggested to her with a sly grin moving along his lips.

Lexi's Point Of View

Lexi knew that Elijah was one of the oldest living things to ever walk this earth. He was kind and noble. He would fight for his family and those he loved and cared about. He would gladly give up his own immortal life if it meant that his family and those he loved were kept safe. It was one of the countless things she loved about him. She hoped that he was proud of her. All that she had accomplished and done. All by herself without any help from anyone. She was bound and determined to stay in New Orleans danger or no danger. She was not about to leave. She knew that by her staying that he wouldn't be able to let her go. She had come up with a saying. "When it's real you don't walk away." She could tell that if she left or if he let her go it would just tear the remaining pieces of him apart.

She watched as he talked about having to leave town before he would tear Damon into pieces when he had found out about her death at the hand of the oldest Salvatore. He had been upset when he heard. She did mean something to him and not just because he wanted to protect her and keep her safe. "You didn't fail Elijah. It wasn't your fault. Damon wanted to seek revenge on his brother by killing me." The entire time she was on the "other side" she watched over Elijah. He had no idea. She wanted to hold him in her arms as he cried. She wanted to be the one to dry his tears. Seeing Elijah like that made her want to make it all go away. She missed his smile. His laugh. It was as if he was a broken man. His happiness taken once more.

Upon his comments and him teasing her. She let out a giggle. She smiled and blushed. "I assure you Elijah only you. Her dark hazel eyes looking into his brown hues. She loved seeing this side of him. It was as if the more time they spent together he was beginning to feel at ease around her. She could feel the connection the spark growing between them. She had wished that he could be this way around her. "The letters are technically yours and it would be my pleasure to show them to you Elijah." She had planned on giving them to him one day.

She always had a positive attitude. She could always cheer people up. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed that she was helping Elijah. It's all she ever wanted from that first time they ever met. Taking chances is scary but if one doesn't they may miss out on happiness. She watched as he pulled out a fifty dollar bill and put it onto the counter. She wasn't suprised. He was a gentleman after all. She missed that about him. How he would open up doors for her allowing her to enter first. He'd pull out her chair for her waiting until she would sit down before scooting her in at the table. All the little things about him that she had always cherished. She noticed he was smiling at her and she couldn't help but blush. She took his arm in hers. "I would love to Elijah." She secretly wished that the evening would never end.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Out For A Walk

Elijah's Point Of View

A grin appeared upon the Original's lips. He walked arm in arm with Lexi to the front door of Rousseau's before pausing just a moment to open the door for her allowing her to set foot outside before himself. After all he was a true gentleman. It seemed like forever since he had held open a door for her. He turned his head allowing himself to make sure that there was no sign of any danger in either direction. It was a habit but especially since he now had Lexi to protect. The night was on the warmer side. He walked with her down the street stopping every now and then to tell her about a certain location. His brown hues looking into her hazel ones. Elijah could feel it. The connection that they share. This over whelming need inside of him taking over. He had fought it for so very long. All the walls he put up she was slowly breaking them down.

He loved when she would giggle. Oh how he had missed hearing her giggles. He noticed she still did not have a daylight ring. He hadn't been able to get her one. He had planned on surprising her with one so she could go out in the sunlight but that's when he had to leave suddenly. "You still don't have a daylight ring do you Lexia:?" He said to her as they had stopped walking for a moment. He watched as she suddenly frowned as she shook her head. He didn't like it when she was sad. A smirk began to appear on the Original's lips. "I know that I had wanted to get you one but didn't have a chance to. However a little bird told me that someone's birthday is approaching." At his response she giggled. He would do anything to make her happy.

He led her over to a park that was nearby. They stopped at a park bench. He waited as she sat down before he took a seat next to her. His hand happened to brush against hers. Something inside of him was awakened. As if it was in a deep slumber. He told himself not to be selfish. Or could he be? After all he was always 'Mr. Fix-It'. Trying to fix his siblings and keep them safe before his own happiness. He can't be selfish or can he? It would be wrong but at the same time he had vowed if he ever saw her again. He watched as she glanced up at the stars in the sky and looked up as well. As they looked at the millions of stars in the sky there was a shooting star. He didn't need to make a wish. He had his Lexi back again. His brown hues looking down into her hazel ones. "Did you see the shooting star Lexia? I hope you made a wish." A grin upon his lips. He had wanted to kiss her back in Rousseau's but didn't think it was appropriate to act upon his need to feel her lips upon his own. Now they were alone. "My beautiful angel. My Lexia." He nearly whispered into her ear.

One kiss wouldn't hurt would it? He couldn't help but wonder if she wanted the same thing as he did. After all it had been quite a long time since he kissed anyone. He gently tucked a stray piece of her straight blonde hair behind her ear. Her hair being so soft just like her skin. The Original gently took his hand brushing her cheek. His hand cupping her chin. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head in towards hers. His lips almost touching her own. His other hand in her hair. He let his lips touch hers as he began to kiss her. Her lips so soft and he felt her begin to kiss him back. Her hand around his neck while with the other one she was running her fingers through his hair. He kissed her deeply and passionately. It was as if he felt alive for the first time since the day he left. He didn't want to break the kiss and waited until she was the one to. "Lexia..." His brown hues looking into her hazel ones. A permanent smirk upon his lips. He noticed that she was smiling as well.

He knew that it was getting late. As much as he didn't want the evening to end he wanted to make sure that she arrived to where ever she was staying safe and sound. He would see her never admitted it to anyone but he had dreams of kissing her. He had countless dreams about Lexi. "Would you mind if I walked you home?" She shook her head and smiled at him. He waited as she stood up before he did and he took her hand in his. He walked her to the hotel that she was staying at. Walking into the lobby he felt safer if he escorted her to her door of her room. He wasn't sure how he could say good night to her but yet wanted to be a total gentleman. They stopped when reaching her hotel room door. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep if she wasn't close by.

Lexi's Point Of View

Lexi walked with Elijah stopping as he opened the front door of the bar for her. She loved that about him. She loved how he was a total gentleman. She had a permanent smile upon her face. She would go anywhere with him. She watched as he looked down the street. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of danger that there was. He hadn't talked about it at all with her. She didn't care. She felt safe with him. She never was one to be scared and always put up a brave face. She loved hearing his voice as he talked and told her a little bit about the city as they walked together. Her dark hazel eyes looking into his brown ones. It was as if the entire world had stopped but the two of them. She could tell that he was slowly subcoming to his feelings for her. She didn't know how to prove it to him but she would never hurt him. She wasn't like the others. She would rather burn in the sunlight or be staked than to ever hurt Elijah. That wasn't her.

She couldn't help herself and she giggled. She felt so free with Elijah. She could be herself. Her carefree self she once was when he was with her. Her mood had changed when he mentioned about her not having a daylight ring. It wasn't something she liked to dwell upon. Her smile faded as she became sad for a moment. "No I am afraid that I don't Elijah." She didn't want to be sad not in front of him. However her mood changed when he mentioned her birthday coming up. She couldn't help but giggle. Her frown being replaced by a smile. He remembered her birthday. Every single birthday she would always wish the same thing. That she would be reunited with him again. This birthday would be special.

She kept walking with him as he led her over to a park and a bench to sit down upon. She sat down before he joined her. Accidently their hands brushed against one another's. She could tell he was fighting something deep inside of himself. She could sense it. She knew that he felt the same thing that she did. All she wanted for him was to be happy. Obviously he wasn't happy. Well until she came along. She happened to glance up at the nightime sky. It seemed as if there were millions of stars in the sky. As she stared at the stars she noticed a shooting star go by. She closed her eyes for a split second making a wish. She smiled when Elijah had asked her if she saw the shooting star. "Yes I did Elijah. Of course. But if I tell you then it won't come true." However she had a feeling deep down that he knew what she had wished for. She blushed and the way he whispered to her made her feel something she had never felt. Only he could make her feel that way. It was almost as if he was possessive of her but in a good way. She liked being his.

Lexi could feel her heart beating loudly inside of her chest. She wondered if Elijah heard it as well. She smiled as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. As he brushed her cheek with his hand before cupping her chin ignited a fire deep within. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted more than that but for now would gladly take a kiss. She closed her own eyes as she felt Elijah's lips upon hers. He kissed her and she felt so much passion and desire in his kiss. She didn't hesitate as she kissed him back. She could feel his hand in her hair. She couldn't help herself as she ran her fingers through his hair. She had always wanted to do that. She was the one to break the kiss even though she didn't want to. She was nearly breathless. He made her feel so many things all at once. The way he whispered her name and said it. "Elijah..." came out of her mouth. Her hazel eyes looking into his brown ones. A permanent smile upon her lips.

She knew that the time seemed to be slipping by. The evening slowly coming to an end. Not that she wanted it to. The evening had been perfect. She knew that she would see Elijah again. There would be no way that this was the only time they spend together. Lexi had no idea that he had dreams about her. Yet it seemed almost nightly that she would find herself dreaming about him. She loved how he cared about her safety. "I would love that Elijah." She stood up and he did as well. This time instead of holding onto his arm with hers he took her hand in his. She couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure how she would let go of his hand. She walked with him to her hotel and into the lobby. She allowed him to escort her up to her room. Standing in the hallway in front of her hotel door they paused. She would toss and turn most likely. It was as if neither one of them wanted to say goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Invitation

Elijah's Point Of View

Seeing that Elijah is over a thousand years old he has always been a gentleman. The Original would never even think to invite a woman into his family's home let alone want to act upon his feelings. If it were anyone else other than Alexia he wouldn't. He had never invited anyone to stay under the same roof. If it was anyone else other than Lexi he would wait until she was safely inside her hotel room and then leave. However there was one exception...his Lexia. No other woman made him feel the way she did. He was beginning to think with his heart instead of his head. Somehow he had been given a second chance with Lexi and he wasn't about to lose her again.

He knew that she was watching him as he struggled to come out right and ask her. It wasn't like she would say no. It wasn't as if he was dreaming. This was real. He knew that this would probably shock her coming from him. There was no turning back now. Taking a deep breath the Original's brown eyes looked into Lexi's hazel hues. "I was wondering if you'd accept my offer to come and stay with me at my family's home?" There he said it. He didn't want her to be worried or scared of the danger that was lurking. He planned on telling her that his mother and father were back somehow. Having her stay under the same roof as himself put him at ease. There he said it. A grin moving to his lips as he awaited her answer. He knew immediately when she smiled back at him and blushed.

He waited as she searched for her room key. Finding it he waited as she slid it and turned the handle opening her hotel room door. He knew she had to gather her waited as she entered her own hotel room before he was invited inside. He knew she wouldn't stay in just some ordinary room. He knew first hand how hotels seemed so unlike the feeling of home. He took a seat on the couch as he waited for her. It didn't surprise him that she was ready to go in no time walking over to him with her belongings. True to being the gentleman that he is he took them from her to carry. There was no way he would let her carry them herself back to his family's house. "Shall we?" The Original said to her as they moved to the front door before he opened it and allowed her to walk out into the hallway first. He followed her making sure the door closed behind him. He had a permanent grin on his face.

Lexi's Point Of View

She stood outside her hotel room with Elijah. She didn't want to have to tell him goodnight. The evening had been perfect. She could invite him inside. It was as if neither one of them wanted the evening to come to an end. There was no one else she would rather be with than him. It's as if no words need to be spoken. She tells herself to be patient. That as much as she wants to be the one to say the three little words that he should be the one to say them first. As it is he is the only one who has ever made her feel this way. The connection that they share is more than just being acquantences. The more time that she spends with Elijah she can tell he is beginning to feel something for her.

She noticed that he was fighting something like he wanted to come out right and ask her something but was afraid to do so. He didn't need to be afraid to ask her. "Elijah what is it?" Her deep hazel eyes looking into his brown ones. She waited as he came out and asked her to stay with him in his family's house. She had a feeling that he was going to ask her. She knew that he isn't that forward. It's not something that Elijah would do. He is a gentleman. One of the many things she loves about him. She can only hope by staying with him they will spend more time together and he will open up more to her. She noticed he had a grin on his face. She smiled and blushed back at him.

She fished out her room key and slid it into the door handle. Opening it and walking in before she turned to invite Elijah inside. "I won't be long. Make yourself at home." She walked into the bedroom and started gathering her things as well as the bathroom. She didn't want to keep him waiting too long for her. Thankfully she kept her things fairly neat. It wasn't as if she had her things all over the place. Looking around once more she was all ready to wasn't going to stay in this hotel forever. She walked over to where Elijah was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "I hope that I didn't take too long. Yes, I'm ready." She watched as he stood up and took her things from her before she could say anything. They walked to the front door of her hotel room. He opened it and she walked out first with him following her. She couldn't stop smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Changes

Elijah's Point Of View

Elijah walked along with Lexi carrying most of her bags. The Original wasn't about to let her carry them to his family's house. After all he was a gentleman. It was only a few blocks. The streets were eerily quiet seeing the late hour. His senses were on high alert just in case. He didn't want to worry or scare her. However he would be ready just as a precaution. As much as he would have liked them to both vamp speed he didn't want to make it obvious as to what they are. The last thing the Original wanted was to put them both in danger as open targets. Even having her under the same roof as his brother Niklaus he wasn't worried. Niklaus wouldn't hurt her. He has his mind on his baby daughter Hope. Plus they need to figure out if Esther and Mikael are truly back from wherever they were and how to rid them once and for all.

"Here we are my beautiful angel." The Original says to Lexi as they reach his family's compound. Instead of unlocking the gate and going in that way Elijah led Lexi over to the secret entrance that he would use to slip in and out of the compound without being seen. He wanted to keep the fact that she would be staying at his family's home a secret from anyone who would try to harm those he loved and cared about. Plus opening the gate would make noise and he didn't want to wake anyone up who maybe asleep at this hour. He unlocked the front door. Opening it as quietly as he possibly could. "You are invited inside." Elijah said as his brown hues looked into her hazel ones. A grin came across his lips. He waited as she walked in first. He followed making sure to close the front door and locking it behind them.

"Make yourself at home." The Original said to her. He watched as she glanced around at her new surroundings. "Don't worry about my brother Niklaus. I assure you he won't possibly harm you." He wanted to make her feel at ease. Maybe she could help bring Niklaus out of his deep downward spiral. He would try anything to help his brother. "Why don't you pick a bedroom?" She smiles at him and he follows her as she heads for the staircase. They walk upstairs together and he guides her down the hallway telling her which bedroom is unoccupied. He watches as she chooses a bedroom."Only the best for my Lexia." The bedroom has a feminine touch to it even though it's furniture is the style of most of the others. There's a dresser complete with mirror, tables on each side of the massive size bed. A huge closet as well as an ajoining bathroom. He waits as she enters her new quarters before walking in and setting her things down.

"Well I should let you get settled in. I shall say good night my beautiful angel." He walks over to where she is standing as he takes her hand in his own. His brown eyes looking into her dark hazel hues. He can't hold back but starts to smirk. A good night kiss wouldn't hurt. He takes his free hand brushing her cheek. Her skin so very soft. He closes his eyes as he leans his head closer to hers. His lips nearly touching her own. He can feel her breath. He kisses her deeply and passionately. His other hand now in her soft silky dirty blonde hair. The heat between them growing spreading. He could feel her kissing him back her fingers running through his own hair as her other hand was around his neck. The Original could feel her body against his own. He could hear her heart beating in his own ears. Her lips so soft and sweet.

This time he was the one who stopped kissing. However when he broke away and opened his brown hues he saw she had the biggest smile on her face. The next thing he knew he took his thumb and traced along her lips. He couldn't help it. "Goodnight my Alexia. Sweet dreams. I shall see you in the morning." Even after the kiss he kissed her on the forehead. Before he turned and walked to the doorway. He turned to glance at her once more a grin on his lips. He didn't know how he would sleep at all with her under the same roof. He closed her door as he walked into the hallway and towards his own bedroom.

Lexi's Point Of View

As they walked back to his family's home, Lexi carried the one bag that was the lightest. Elijah had the others and no matter how she tried he wouldn't allow her to help him carry anything more. That's how he is and what she loved about him. She had missed this side to him. She missed everything about him. It seemed as if the streets were deserted. It was only the two of them. She watched as Elijah seemed to be tense as if there was danger lurking around the next corner or come out of nowhere. She knew that he was serious that there was danger. She hoped that he would open up and share with her what that danger was. She wasn't sure how far they had to walk before reaching his family's home.

She blushed and giggled at his comment. They had reached their destination. She wondered why they weren't using the front gate. She followed him to another entrance that they used. After all it was late. Maybe he didn't want to wake anyone. Either that or they could possibly be watched by someone. She had no idea at the moment. She waited as Elijah opened the front door inviting her inside since she needed to be invited in. She noticed he was grinning. She wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. She smiled as her hazel eyes looked into his brown ones. She walked inside and waited as he shut and locked the door behind them.

She smiled as he told her to make herself at home. She glanced around at her new lodgings. Definitely touches of the Mikaelson's here and there. For the first time he mentioned his brother Klaus. She wasn't scared of him. The few encounters she did have with his brother. She couldn't understand why he would always dagger his siblings. To even store their coffins was morbid. Normal families didn't do that. She blushes a little and smiles when he mentions for her to pick out a bedroom. "Ok Elijah." She says as she walks towards the staircase leading upstairs. She walks with him upstairs and down the hallway listening to him as he tells her which room is taken. Finally she chooses a room. She lets out a giggle. She opens the door and walks inside her new quarters. He watches her then walks in after she does. She likes the fact that there is a female's touch to the room. She notices the huge closet and oversized bed. There's plenty of furniture and even a place to sit by the window.

She frowns a little as he is saying goodnight to her. "Thank you again for everything Elijah. Tonight has been one of the best times of my life." She is being honest with him. She blushes as he calls her his angel. Her hazel eyes looking into his brown ones. She takes his hand in her own. She notices he has a grin on his face. Before she can even blink he brushes her cheek with his hand. She knows he's about to kiss her as he leans his head towards her own. She can feel his lips almost on top of her own. She closes her eyes as she feels his lips on hers. His hand in her hair. She feels him begin to kiss her as she kisses him back. Her fingers run through his hair as her other hand is around his neck. She couldn't help but lean her body into his own. She is sure that he can hear her own heart beating just as she can hear his.

She was surprised when he was the one to break the left her breathless. If he only knew. She watched as he was as well. She opened her eyes and saw that he was smiling. She could get used to this. Before she could even blink her eyes she felt his thumb tracing along her lips. Her whole body was on fire. He made her feel things she never felt. A permanent smile on her lips as he said goodnight to her once again. "Thank you Elijah. Goodnight and the same to you." She smiled as he kissed her upon her forehad. He used to do that all the time. She watched as he walked to her door. She noticed he was grinning as he shut her bedroom door for her. She wasn't sure how she would fall asleep after the earlier events.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Sleep

Elijah's Point Of View

The Original walked to his bedroom. Stopping at his door his hand grasps the doorknob before turning it and pushing open the door. Elijah walks into his bedroom shutting his door behind him before turning on the bedroom light. He listens for a moment as the house is quiet. His brother must be asleep. As concerned as he is for Niklaus slipping further into darkness his thoughts return to his Lexia. When he had left for the evening he had no idea that she would have come back into his life. He begins to get ready for bed. He empties his pants pockets placing the contents upon his dresser. He unties his dress shoes removing them and placing them on the floor of his closet. He takes off his dress socks letting his bare feet touch the floor as he throws the socks into his hamper. Elijah unbuttons his jacket and takes it off hanging it up in his closet. He begins to unbuckle his belt and take it off before stepping out of his dress pants placing them into the hamper. He walks over to his dresser pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms and puts them on. He unties his tie and removes it placing it with his other ties. He begins to unbutton his shirt before slipping out of it and placing it into the hamper. He reaches into his dresser drawer and removes a shirt to sleep in. He slips it on over his head and his arms through the sleeves pulling it down.

Now that he has changed for bed the Original walks into the bathroom switching on the light. He reaches for his toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste. He brushes his teeth before washing his face. Satisfied he turns out the bathroom light and walks back into the bedroom. He reaches for a book that is sitting on his nightstand next to his bed. He was reading it to help him fall asleep. Elijah climbs into bed and opens the book to where he had stopped reading the night before. How quickly everything changed. He wanted to make sure that he was awake before Alexia in the morning. He had an errand to make and wanted to be back before she awoke to make her breakfast. Elijah could only hope that he wouldn't sleep too late. He wanted to surprise her on her first morning in his family's house.

As hard as he tried to read it seemed like he couldn't focus. Elijah wanted to go and check on Lexi but then he would want to slip into her bed and wrap his arms around her. As long as she was staying with him in the same house he tried to tell himself to go slowly. He couldn't stop smiling replaying the kisses that they shared. He knew that there was no way that he was going to let her go even though there was danger. He blamed himself for not being able to protect and keep her safe the first time but now he was going to make sure she remained safe and protected but most of all happy. He had never acted upon his feelings for her because if anything happened to her his heart would be shattered. It had been but he was given a second chance. He vowed this time would be diferent.

Lexi's Point Of View

Even after Elijah had left Lexi could still feel his lips upon her own. She could even feel his thumb tracing over where he had kissed her. She couldn't help but keep a smile on her face for the first time in ages. She quietly squealed to herself. As much as she didn't want the day to come to an end she found herself yawning. Kicking her shoes off she placed them neatly on the floor of her bedroom closet before removing the rest of her outfit she wore for the evening. She rummaged through her things finding her pajamas and quickly slipping them on. She wore a tank top and matching lounge pajama bottoms. She hung up her outfit in the closet. She started to hang up some of her clothes and put the rest away in the empty drawers of the dresser that was in her bedroom.

She grabbed some of her bathroom necessities and headed barefoot to the bathroom. Switching on the light she placed them onto the counter. She glanced in the bathroom mirror as her straight blonde hair was starting to frizz a little bit. She began to remove her makeup and wash her face. She brushed her teeth. Satisfied and ready for bed she turned off the bathroom light and walked back into the turns out the light before walking over to the bed. The bed looked very comfortable. Pulling back the blanket and sheets she climbs into bed covering herself. The bed was heaven as well as the light almost cloud like feeling of the blanket upon the bed. She let out a little giggle. Laying her head down on the pillows she closed her eyes.

As she started to fall asleep the events from the day replayed before her eyes. She felt happy and safe. Not only had she been reunited with Elijah but he had kissed her. Not only kissed her but invited her to stay at his family's house. She was stubborn and even though she had no idea what the danger was she wasn't going to leave nor let him leave her this time. If he'd let her she would even fight whatever it was right by his side. This is where she belonged. Even though she wished Elijah would come into her bedroom and climb into bed holding her in his arms she knew there would be plenty of time for that. Lexi soon fell asleep dreaming of her and Elijah.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 A New Day

Elijah's Point Of View

It's early morning and Elijah awakens from a nightmare. The Original covered in sweat and he was calling out to Lexi. The dream had started out happy but however turned tragic in the blink of an parents both back from the dead and taking away his beautiful angel. He knew that he would have to tell her about the lurking danger. Thankfully it was just a dream he told himself. There was no way that he would ever let anything bad happen to her. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and his heart beat returning to normal the Original reached to turn on a light illuminating the darkened room in some brightness. He could tell that there was to be a storm outside brewing. There were clouds grey storm clouds. He could hear thunder in the distance. Pulling back the covers he moved off the bed allowing his bare feet to touch the floor.

As he walked to his bathroom he listened. The house remained quiet at the early hour. Elijah wanted to go check on Lexi however he knew that she'd be asleep looking like an angel that she is. He didn't want to wake her. There was no way he could go back to sleep not now. The Original reached for the bathroom light switching it to the on position. He walked over to his shower turning on the knobs to start the water. He strips off his tshirt, boxers and pajama bottoms placing them into another hamper that is in his bathroom before stepping into the shower. Allowing the hot water to fall over his naked body Elijah started to wake up a little bit more. The details from his dream and nightmare slowly disappearing. He quickly washed his hair before using some newly bought men's body wash.

Satisfied he shut off the water before stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a thick towel wiping his face and running it through his wet hair before wrapping it around his waist as his feet stepped onto the thick rug outside of his shower. He walked over to his sink and brushed his teeth. Elijah then picked up his shaving cream and razor. Once finished he splashed a little bit of after shave onto his now smooth face. He walked into his bedroom and over to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of clean boxers putting them on. Walking over to his closet he picked out a pair of clean dress pants stepping into them. He grabbed a clean fresh shirt and slipped it on before buttoning it. Sitting on his bed for a moment the Original begins to put on a fresh pair of clean dress socks. He chooses a matching tie. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror of his dresser he reaches for a comb. He runs the comb through his almost dry hair making it stand to a point. He walks over to his closet reaching for a dress jacket. Slipping it through his arms he buttons it up before bending down grabbing some dress shoes. Satisified he turns to grab the doorknob to his bedroom door.

He hopes that Nik is asleep. He has been checking in on him every so often. Even though it is dangerous Elijah wishes that somehow Nik could hold his daughter or see her. Something to pull him out of his deep dark hole he has gotten himself in. The Original placed his hand upon his doorknob as he slowlly turned it before pushing open his bedroom door. Walking into the hallway he closes his bedroom door behind him. He heads for the staircase. Once he reaches the first floor he decides that he needs to go take care of getting Lexi a daylight ring. He has a witch who has done him favors in the past. It shouldn't take long. He hopes to be back before she awakens. Knowing that there is a storm approaching he grabs an unbrella as he uses his secret entrance and exit to slip out of the compound.

He walks along the sidewalk making his way quickly. The early morning the city is still asleep even though there are some humans out and about at this early hour. It doesn't take him long before he reaches his diestination. Entering the Original greets the young witch whose name is Madeline. "Good morning Madeline. I need a favor." He says as he smiles at her. He knows that witches want payment for their services. It's nothing new to Elijah. She nods her head before asking him what he wants. He explains to her how he would like her to make him a daylight ring for Lexia. She says that she can make him one. It will take some time but she will contact him when it is ready. She expects payment when he comes for the daylight ring. He tells her that he will have it when he picks up the ring. He isn't sure how he will keep this surprise from Lexi but he will do his best. After all he doesn't want her confined to inside.

Walking back to the compound it starts to rain and he opens up the unbrella keeping himself dry as he reaches home. Slipping back inside he makes sure to lock the door. The house is still quiet. He places the wet unbrella in the foyer and walks to the kitchen. Since she is still asleep the Original wants to surprise her by making her breakfast. With a grin on his face he tries to remain as quiet as possible as he takes out pans and items from the refridgerator to make her breakfast.

Lexi's Point Of View

Lexi was able to sleep for the first time in a long while. Maybe it was because she was under the same roof as Elijah or maybe it was because of the bed she was sleeping upon. Whatever the reason it seemed like she was finally able to have some decent sleep. She was having good dreams about Elijah. Thinking that it was early morning she continued to sleep until she blinked her eyes glancing at the time that was displayed on the clock next to her bed. Between the clock and the loud clap of thunder with the sound of rain falling Lexi knew that she couldn't go back to sleep. Plus the thirst for some blood made her rub her sleepy eyes. She yawned and stretched. Glancing around the bedroom a smile upon her face realizing that she indeed stayed at the Mikaelson's. Last night wasn't just a dream.

She giggled as she slowly got up. Her bare feet hitting the floor. Walking into the bathroom she turned on the bathroom light. She needed a shower and to get dressed. As much as she wanted to go downstairs to see if Elijah was awake. She grabbed her things for her shower before turning on the water making sure it was hot enough for her. She removed her pajamas folding them neatly before stepping into the shower. The hot water as it touched her soft skin started to wake her up. Her mind began to wonder what it would be like if she weren't alone in the shower. She started to blush. She couldn't help it. She wanted to do everything with Elijah. She washed her hair before using conditioner. She used her favorite body wash before being completely satisfied that she was clean. She turned off the water and reached for a thick bath towel wrapping her wet curly hair in it. Once her hair was wrapped she grabbed another towel wrapping it around her body as she stepped out of the shower into the hot steamy bathroom. She dries off before picking up her pajamas and walking into her bedroom putting them away. She picks out an outfit to wear and gets dressed before walking back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She spends a little while putting on some makeup before drying her hair with a blow dryer. Her hair full of curls. She can't help but smile since she knows how much Elijah likes it this way.

Satisfied she turns off the bathroom light and heads for her bedroom door opening it before setting foot into the hallway. It's here where she can hear someone downstairs as well as smell something delicious coming from the kitchen most likely. She shuts her bedroom door and heads for the quickly makes her way down the stairs hitting the bottom step. She proceeds to walk towards the kitchen with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Breakfast

Elijah's Point Of View

Elijah had prepared enough breakfast for more than just the both of them. The Original remembered her favorites. As he glanced at the table making sure everything was properly set and ready for Lexia when she awoke he couldn't help but grin. He hadn't ever wanted to do this for anyone other than his beautiful angel. He hoped that she had sweet dreams while she slept. He turned to walk back into the kitchen where he stopped dead in his tracks upon her appearance. HIs brown hues as he tried not to stare at her beauty in front of him. She truly was an angel and she was his. He loved that she hadn't straightened her dirty blonde hair. Instead it cascaded down her shoulders in natural curls. A smirk appeared on his lips. He noticed her outfit of choice. It was stylish yet at the same time very tasteful and she would be ready for anything. He walked over to her taking her hand in his as he brought it up to his lips kissing the back of her hand. "Good morning Alexia. I hope you slept well." He released her hand. He couldn't help but smile at her when she giggled and blushed.

Without saying another word he opened the refridgerator and took out a blood bag for her. "Here you go my beautiful angel." He handed her the cold blood bag as his hand brushed against hers. All the Original wanted was to kiss her. Kiss her but more than kiss her. However he told himself that it wasn't the time nor the place to do more than just kiss her. She was a breath of fresh air. She was everything that was right and pure. She made him feel things that he had hid away for a very long time. As much as he wasn't wanting to listen to his heart slowly his heart was going to win this battle. "I must say Lexia you look beautiful this morning." It was true. She always did no matter what. He could listen to her soft sweet voice as she spoke to him. It seemed as if they had never been seperated. He watched as she tore open the blood bag drinking it's contents before throwing the empty bag into the trash as she thanked him.

Not wanting the breakfast he had made to get cold he held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?" The Original's brown hues looking into her dark hazel ones. He waited as she took his arm in hers and he proceeded to usher her into the dining room and over to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and waited while she sat down before pushing the chair in. In a flash he placed her napkin onto her lap for her. He loved being a gentleman. He sat down in a chair at the table as well. "I hope you are hungry. I made all of your favorites." He started to pass a plate to her so she could put some onto her plate. He couldn't help but smile as she thanked him. Normally vampires didn't eat human food since they can't really taste it being immortal. However to fit in it was necessary at times. Elijah had always taken care of Lexia and since she was staying under the same roof making her breakfast was something he could get used to doing every morning for her.

Lexi's Point Of View

Lexi entered the kitchen to find Elijah. She smiled at him her dark hazel eyes looking into his brown ones. He was wearing a suit as usual. It was always something she loved about him. She had very good dreams while she slept. She blushed as she noticed him checking her out. She loved seeing him smile and knew that her choice to keep her hair curly was a good one. Besides it wouldn't take her much time as it would if she spent straightening it. She couldn't help but giggle as he walked over to her taking her hand in his as he brought it up to his mouth kissing it. She loved when he did this. "Good morning Elijah. Yes I did. Thank you for asking." She wasn't about to tell him about her dream. A permanent smile upon her lips as she giggled once more and blushed knowing her dream was more than just sweet. She wondered if he could influence her dreams like that or if it was because he was back in her life.

He knew her all too well before she could even say a watched as he took out a blood bag for her. She had been thirsty upon waking up. "Thank you." She said as she took the blood bag from his hand. Hers accidently touching his. He made her feel things. She wanted to kiss him. Ever since last night and the kisses they shared she wanted more. She knew that his heart was fragile. Hers was as well. She could tell that he wanted the same thing she did but she knew that they weren't staying here alone. "Thank you Elijah." He complimented her. She let out a giggle and smiled her hazel eyes looking into his brown ones as she tore open the blood bag before drinking from it. Once she emptied the blood bag she threw it in the trash. She felt better after finishing the blood bag. It was as if he knew she needed blood.

She nodded her head as Elijah held out his arm for her to take. She places her arm into his as she lets him walk her to the dining room. Her hazel eyes looking into his brown notices the table set for the both of them along with breakfast. So this is the amazing smells she was smelling from upstairs. Before she could even blink he pulls out her chair for her. He waits as she sits down before she is pushed into the table. Before she could even reach for her napkin he takes it and puts it onto her lap for her. "Thank you Elijah." She says as she smiles. She has never been this happy before. She had been but then he had left her. However now she was here back into his life. She was not going to go anywhere. She watched as he sat down in a chair. "Elijah..." For the first time she was stunned beyond words. He truly was amazing and he was hers. She took the plate that he handed to her putting some food onto her own before placing it back down. Once she had her plate full of her favotires she waited until he did the same. She loved how he would take care of her. It was always something that she was used to. This to her was heaven even in the face of possible danger.


End file.
